More Then Just A Visit?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Please be easy, this is my first EVER Naruto story. Natsumi returns to Sunagakure after many years. She visits with her old friend Gaara. After returning to life, Gaara begins experiencing new emotions, like love. GaaraxOC.


It'd been years since I returned to Sunagakure, my true home. There had been a lot of gossip from village to village about Gaara. Seeing as we used to be friends, or as close as you can call 'friends' with Gaara, I decided to return home, and see what was **really** going on with my old friend.

The village looked exactly the way I remembered it, maybe an extra home or two, other then that, nothing new.

"Natsumi is that really you?" I turned to see two of my old friends, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Hey! Yeah, it's me." She ran up and gave me a big hug, followed by a hug from Kankuro.

"It's been forever!" I laughed and hugged Temari once more.

"I've missed you all so much."

"What did you leave for anyway, you never said bye to anyone, not even Gaara."

I lowered my head in defeat. "I was looking for my mother," I answered.

I saw from my side vision that Kankuro sighed. "Natsumi, why? You knew you wouldn't find her."

"I COULDN'T HELP IT! ... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell... I-I just thought I had a chance... obviously not...," I trailed off, not being able to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

Temari tentatively put her hand on my shoulder. "So you never found her?"

"No," I answered simply, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I'm sorry Natsumi... Well, since your here, wanna go see Gaara?"

"If everything I've heard is true, would he really want to see me? I mean, he is the Kazekage, why would he want to see someone like me?"

"Well what you heard is true, and yes, I'm sure he would. Actually he asked me the other day out of the blue if I had heard from you."

"Oh?" I questioned, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Come on."

The three of us walked into the Kazekage building , surprisingly, it was quite beautiful. I had been in it once before with Gaara, but that was years ago. Straight ahead of where I stood, were stairs leading to the roof of the building. I looked to Temari and Kankuro, but they just nudged me forward. The three of us climbed the staircase to see Gaara looking out over the village.

"Natsumi, been a while." Gaara spoke, with his back still to me.

"Yeah." I said, not knowing anything else to say.

He finally turned to look at me. He was even more handsome then I remembered. His voice a bit lower then I remembered. He'd grown up a lot since our last in counter, but I still recognised him easily.

"What brings you back to Sunagakure?" His deep voice brought me out of my trance.

"Ah, nothing I guess, just felt like it." I smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone."

I turned around to look at Temari. Kankuro had already disappeared, and Temari was halfway down the stairs.

"Okay, bye." I answered, trying to ignore the fear in my voice.

It's not that I didn't trust Gaara, it's just, it'd been so long, who knew what else had changed, other then what I had heard.

"You seem nervous." Once again he caught me off guard.

"I'm fine. Just ah... Looking around." I tried to force a smile, but I didn't think it worked.

"Okay..." He turned back around and looked over the village once more.

I walked over and stood beside Gaara, looking at the now, setting sun.

"It's a nice view." I said, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Yes I suppose it is."

I sighed. I hated too much silence. I was about to say my goodbye's when Gaara spoke up.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He looked over to me.

"Ah, yeah sure."

By the time we got downstairs it was dark. The dessert was cooling down a bit and everything seemed calm and quiet.

Gaara led me out into, basically the middle of no where. There had been very little speaking and I was beginning to get tired. So Itried to make some sort of conversation before I lost my mind.

"So ah, Gaara, how does it feel being the Kazekage?" I looked at him and heard him sigh.

"It's okay... Can I tell you something Natsumi?" He looked down to me, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Umm, yeah?"

"When I opened my eyes to the world again, I felt lighter. With the Shukaku gone, I began feeling emotions I never knew I had."

This side of Gaara intreged me, so I nodded to him, trying to get him to continue.

He sighed once more before lifting his hand to touch the mark on his forehead. "Like this one. Love. It confuses me. I don't understand it very well."

"There are many different types of love Gaara." I lightly touched his arm, but it made him jump a bit, so I took my hand away.

"Yes, I've been told. You obviously understand it." His eyes locked with mine. It took everything I had not to look away.

"Yes. Gaara..." I sighed and lowered my head. I just couldn't get the words out.

"Natsumi?"

I looked up and saw we somehow returned to the village. When I looked back at Gaara, his eyes seemed, calm and understanding.

"Nevermind Gaara." I forced a smile, and he seemed to forget about it.

When we got back to the Kazekage building, he showed me to a room that I could sleep in for the night. I thanked him and changed into my pajama's. When I walked back out, Gaara was at his desk, with his head resting on it. At first I thought he was sleeping, so I tried to walk quietly, when his voice broke the silence.

"You don't need to creep around. I don't sleep." He lifted his head to look at me.

I knew I was pail, but I tried to find my voice. "I-I ah, okay. But ah, I thought you could sleep now?"

"I can, but it's become a habit to not sleep. So I rarely sleep."

"Oh, I see." Was all I could think of for a response.

I sighed and pulled up a chair beside him, since there wasn't much else to do.

"Natsumi?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, have you ever experienced love?"

I looked from his eyes, to his mark, and back to his eyes.

"Yes I have Gaara. But I've only ever loved one guy." I couldn't help but to laugh, but Gaara seemed to completely ignore it.

"I see."

I watched as his expression went blank. I wished I could tell him... Or could I?

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you love anyone?" I moved in a bit closer, and I watched as he began to tense up.

"I don't know." He spoke faster then usual.

"Gaara, w-would you like to know what love is?" I moved in even closer. I could almost see fear deep within his eyes.

"I'm not sure Natsumi." He began to try to back away, but it was no use.

"Gaara, do you trust me?"

"I think so."

"Then let me help you." I smiled.

"Ah..."

I wasn't going to wait for a 'No', so I went ahead in my plan to 'help' Gaara.

I moved my hand to push away the hair from his eyes. He seemed as though he was in shock.

I slowly moved in and nuzzled my face against his neck, taking in his familiar sent. I could feel his body tense up to my every touch, but I didn't stop. I placed a soft kiss on his neck and I felt him shiver underneath me. _If he liked that, he's gonna love this. _I thought.

I moved out and away from his neck to look into his eyes. I knew mine were filled of lust, but his, I saw curiosity, and fear.

"Gaara, trust me, I know you can."

He said nothing, he just looked at me, as if waiting to see what came next.

I moved in slowly, locking my eyes with his the whole time. Our noses were almost touching, my breath mixing with his. I took one last look into his eyes before capturing his lips with mine. I opened my eyes once more to stare into his. His eyes were wide open, but he wasn't trying to push me away.

It was kind of on an impulse, but I traced my tongue along his bottom lip. To my surprise he parted his lips, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in. I reached around his neck with both my arms, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. I saw that Gaara had his eyes closed and had put his arms around me, but I could still feel the fear from him.

When I pulled away, he looked confused, but his expression blankend once more. I wasn't expecting him to speak so I began walking away.

"N-natsumi."

I turned to face him, and saw that he had stood up.

"What?"

"Was that love?"

"It's a part of it I guess. I'm sorry Gaara. I don't know what came over me."

I began walking away once more when I felt something on my wrist. I looked down to see sand wrapped around my wrist in the shape of a hand. I looked back up to Gaara once more.

"It was me, wasn't it."

"What was you?" I shot him a look of confusion, as I felt the sand fall from my wrist.

"You said you only loved one guy, it was me."

"Yeah, it was Gaara."

"Then Natsumi, help me understand."

I smiled again. So I get my wish, and help out a friend, awesome!

"Okay Gaara, but you have to trust me."

"Okay."

I walked back over and decided to pick up where I left off.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well please be easy on me, I've NEVER wrote a Naruto story before. I never thought I knew enough bout it to be able to write one, so if people are too OOC, I'm sorry! So, if I dare... good? Bad? Tell me... just please don't be too harsh...


End file.
